Raven Squad is born
by lonewolf900
Summary: the begining of a new squadron
1. Chapter 1

"Look out behind you!" yelled a man wearing armor on a skimmer.

The warned skimmer dropped down and missed the dangerous fire ball.

"Thanks!" said a female voice.

The two skimmers landed on solid ground and headed toward a small village.

"Honey get our little one out of here and I will hold them off!" yelled the man.

"No problem!"

The woman ran towards one of the Victorian house. The door opened and there stood a little figure.

"Mommy? Whats going on?" said a small girl.

"Don't worry honey everything is going to be alright! Mom! Grab some of your things we are leaving!"

An older lady ran down the stairs and looked at her daughter.

"Get to Terra Blitz. I'll meet you there as soon as I can," the woman smiled.

The woman gave a kiss to the little one and took them to a giant ship.

"Don't worry we'll get your daughter there safely," said muscular tall man.

"I know you will. My husband and I will meet you at the round a view. Good luck taken down Cyclonia."

"And you with keeping the Murk Raiders busy."

The two parted one never to see the other again.

Counting in next Chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katrina!" yelled an older voice.

The skies were a crisp blue and the breeze was cool. The dark green trees blew gently and in a far distance you could hear children playing in the background. Suddenly two skimmers flew past the trees. A green haired girl wearing a light purple dress watched the two skimmers fly past as the children chased after the skimmers. A light pink creature jumped onto the girls shoulders as the children ran waving their arms.

"KATRINA LUNA MARTIN!!!" yelled the older voice.

The girl looked at the creature and gave a smirk.

"We better get going before she sends Harrier after us," smiled Katrina as she walked away looking at the skimmers flying away.

The giant crisp white mansion stone on the end of the Terra United over shadowing the small homes and shops, as Katrina walked down the small alleys and waved to some of the locals on the terra. In the balcony waited a dark purple haired 30 year old woman wearing an old Victorian dress yelling "KATRINA LUNA MARTIN GET OVER HE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Katrina looked at Rain. "Oh boy!"

Aunt Mariana looked at her niece with anger. Katrina smiled at her aunt with love for her aunt.

A small elder woman came up to Katrina and gave her a giant huge.

"Hello grandmother," Katrina smiled.

"Oh Kat you look lovely," her grandmother smiled. "Oh and this came in the mail for you today. I snuck it away so your aunt wouldn't tear it up."

Her grandmother handed her a small note and gave a wink.

"You think you could mail this for me grandmother?" Kat handed her grandmother a letter.

"Of course dear."

"KATRINA GET UP HERE AND MEET THE HANDSOME YOUNG MEN!" yelled Aunt Mariana.

"Oh how I love your Aunt."

Katrina smiled and walked into the mansion.

The maids and butlers were running around cleaning, serving food and straightening up all of the nick nacks.

"Katrina Luna Martin get your head out of the clouds and get over here now!" yelled her Aunt Marina.

"Coming," smiled Katrina walking over to her aunt.

Behind her aunt a couple of men and women came from the back.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled one of the waiters.

The waiter ran into Katrina with a tray of purple punch causing the punch to spill all over Katrina but lucky for them they didn't fall on the ground just the glasses.

"Oh Ms. Martin I am soo sorry," the waiter frowned.

"Oh no its not yo' as Katrina walked away she slipped on the punch that was on the floor causing her to fall into the cake one of the other waiters was holding.

A roar of laugher went through the mansion.

"She's a general's daughter, more like a general loser!!" said one of the men behind her.

Katrina looked at her Aunt Marina who looked in disbelief and shock her head in shame. Katrina got up on her own and walked over to the group.

The rest of the night was the same everyone making fun of her and picking on her. The men would flirt with her and try to move her toward one of the rooms, she knew they only wanted one thing and would regret them. She never felt comfortable around these group of people do to the fact they where rich, snotty and mean. At the end of the night Katrina left feeling like a fish out of water.

She walked out to garage and opened the door to reveal a black, yellow strip, and white skimmer. The pink creature, Rain, jumped onto the skimmer and smiled at Katrina.

"Oh Rain you would not believe the day I had," Katrina sat on her skimmer next to Rain telling her about her day.

"I am so feed up with just being on this Terra! I want to go out and see Atmos and maybe kick some Cyclonian butt here and there."

Kat looked at Rain and then looked at the skimmer.

"_Why can't I?"_

A small room with a fancy Victorian bed and old dressers was empty except for a light purple dress and a note.

"Katrina we have to talk about your attitude this evening!!!" Aunt Marina opened the door in anger. She walked over to the letter and opened it.

"Don't you yell at-" Grandmother said walking in.

"YOUR GRAND DAUGHTER HAS DECIDED TO LEAVE THE TERRA TO SAVE ATMOS!!!" Aunt Marina gave the letter to Grandmother and ran out of the room yelling, "Call Harrier Julia, we have a missing general's daughter!"

The Grandmother looked at the letter and smiled.

_Dear family,_

_I feel like I don't belong here so I have decide to travel the Atmos to find my true calling. Please do not worry about me I will be fine. Give my love to my father and Grandmother please write to-_

"WE MUST FIND HER!!! THE CYCLONIAN'S WILL DESTORY HER!!!" yelled Aunt Marina.

"No worries dear I will write to him and I will not worry I know you will do well," Grandmother smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra Blitz was quiet that night when the husband and wife team landed at the terra. They entered a small house that had a hole on the top. Inside a fire was going and the little girl was sleeping. An elderly woman sat on the couch stroking the little girls hair.

"Mother thanks for wa-"

"There gone."

"What?"

"The Storm Hawks."

"What you mean…"

"They were betrayed by Ace."

The room was quiet and they looked at each in disbelief.

"We owe my teams leader to look after the descendent."

The family agreed and an adventure began.

Chapter 2 A Wallop Named Teri

Kat and Rain had been flying for hours in the clear blue skies of Atmos.

"This is great Rain, no one to boss us around and the sky is ours to sky," Kat smiled.

Rain smiled and agreed with Kat. Suddenly Rain heard a strange noise. She looked around and saw nothing,

"Sounds like your hungry Rain," Kat smiled.

"Hey look its Terra Aquamerk. Let's go get something to eat and then we can head over to the skimmer races," Kat headed down to the terra unaware of the danger waiting around the corner.

The terra was busy with travelers and town people. Kat parked her skimmer outside a small wooded building with a sign saying Harold's Restaurant. Rain looked at the door and hide behind Kat.

"Rain what wrong?"

"Where do ya thank ya goin'" grunted a muscular sleeveless shirt wallop.

"Um inside to get something to eat," Kat replied looking over the towering figure.

"I don't thank so," grunted the wallop.

"Please sir we have been traveling for a long time and.."

"GET OU-"

"Mario you let this nice girl in. She said please!" a feminine British voice shouted.

"Fine. Ya go in now." The wallop opened the door to the restaurant. Once in he closed the door and looked around the corner at a dark shadow. "Sorry sir no sign of the sky knight but I will keep looking."

"And if you disappoint me you will pay," the dark figure replied.

Kat and Rain entered the small wooded restaurant that had all wooded tables and had candles on each table. Each table was taken and every stool at the bar was taken by drunken bums.

"No one where to sit," Kat signed.

"You can sit here but please don't touch my tea," said a light purple hair tan British wallop.

"Of course thank you!" smiled Kat. "Do you mind if my friend Rain sits with us?"

"Not at all," the wallop smiled.

Kat sat across from her and Rain sat next to Kat.

"My name is Katrina. But you can call me Kat. And this is Rain of course."

"Its very nice to meet you Kat! My name is Teri mechanic," smiled the wallop, "so what brings a girl like you to a place like this?"

"Well I am traveling Atmos to find my true calling in life," Kat replied, "Cause living in high life is definitely not my style."

"So you are a General's daughter?"

"Yeah but I just don't like to live that kind of life. I want adventure, fun and excitement!"

"Sounds like you want to be part of a squadron."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Kat sat there thinking about what Teri was saying as Rain stuffed her face with food. Just then a large crash was heard in the kitchen.

"GRAB THAT RAT!" yelled one of the cooks.

A small light blue animal shot out of the kitchen and ran out the front door.

"What was that?" Teri looked at Kat.

"Lets check it out!" Kat said standing up and running out of the restaurant.

They looked outside the restaurant and saw one of the bushes moving.

"I think its over there." Teri pointed to the bushes. Two little yellow eyes peeks out of the bushes and looked at them.

"Hey there little guy. You can come out we won't hurt you." Kat smiled putting out her hand.

A small blue baby like Rain creature came out of the bushes shivering with fear.

"Oh you're just a baby. Come with me little guy we will help you find your family."

The small baby frowned and gave a small cry.

"I don't think he has a family," Teri said.

"Poor little guy." Kat said. "Would you like to be adopted into a family?"

The little blue guy smiled and jumped up and down.

"Who do you know that wants a little blue creature?"

"Me. He needs a family and well Rain could always use come company."

Rain looked at Kat with a small growl. The little blue creature jumped up in Kat's arms and purred.

"So what are you going to call him?"

"Lightning."

Teri smiled as she looked at the happy little creature.

Suddenly a large explosion came from the back. Teri and Kat ran to the back of the restaurant and saw two talons running out of the back with Ravess right behind with two fire stones.

"Thanks for the stones!" Ravess laughed.

"Hey Ravess give those back!" Kat yelled.

Ravess looked at Kat and laughed at her.

"And what are you going to do about it little girl," Ravess laughed.

Kat jumped in the air and landed behind Ravess. Ravess swung her arm back not expecting for Kat to block it and grabbed her arm throwing her back causing Ravess to drop the two crystals. Teri grabbed them before the hit the ground.

The two talons came back with there weapons drawn. Teri reached behind her to reveal her whomping mallet. She swung the mallet on the ground causing the two talons to fly backwards onto Ravess who was getting back up from Kat's toss back. The talons and Ravess did not notice they were in a trash bucket. The bucket was soon picked up by the dump ship and dumped them inside the back.

"You will not get away with this!" Ravess yelled climbing to the top of the dump ship with a banana peal on top of her head.

The ship left leaving the Teri and Kat alone.

"Well that was exciting," smiled Kat

Teri hugged Kat and Rain with Lightning looking on.

"That was! Hey you think I can join you on your quest to find yourself!?!"

Kat looked at Rain, who was trying to breath, "Sure why not! The more the merrier!"

So with that Kat and Rain with their new friends Lightning and Teri went left the terra and headed towards the unknown.

Back at the terra, the dark figure looked around and looked at Mario.

"Looks like we have some new threat to worry about." The dark figure growled.

"But sir that wallop is a fellow Aquamerk!" Mario begged.

"Then you will be a threat as well!" the dark figure snapped his fingers and 5 talons grabbed the wallop and dragged him away.

"I will take care of that sky knight and the new girl in Atmos."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Crazy Family

The little girl woke up the next day and saw her mother was not there. She looked at around the area and saw her father sitting at the table.

"Morning daddy, Where's mommy?" the little girl asked.

"She had to take care of something really fast," her father replied, "But she will be home soon."

"Okay," the little girl looked outside the window and smiled.

"Daddy it's a pretty day my I go out and play?" the little girl smiled.

"Yes, but you first have to finish you breakfast. Okay." Her father smiled.

The little girl sat down at the table and started eating her food. Suddenly a loud bang came from around the corner of the house.

The little girl and her father ran outside to see the elderly woman outside trying to fix a hole in the roof.

"Oh this is our family," the father sighed as the little girl was laughing.

Kat, Rain, and their two new friends Teri, a wallop, and Lightning, small blue version of Rain, were flying through the skies of Atmos looking for a place to rest.

"Hey Kat, check it out," Teri called out to Kat.

"Wayside Diner! Good eyes Teri!" Kat called back to her.

They turned their skimmers and headed down to the diner. They had problems looking for somewhere to put their skimmers but luckily for them they found 2 very small areas behind the 2 giant deliver ships. They walked into the diner and noticed it very full.

"Oh man where are we going to sit?" Teri groaned. "Its almost time for tea too!"

Kat looked around the diner in hopes someone would get up, but there was no luck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed a small green merb running from the bathroom.

"Why is it someone is always screaming in a restaurant where ever we go," Teri looked at Rain who was on Kat's shoulders.

Kat grabbed the merb by the arm, "Hey buddy what's the screaming about?"

"Them!" the small merb turned around and pointed to two raptors.

"Oh great Raptors!" said Teri.

The raptors, being Spitz and Repton, walked up toward the two ladies.

"Step away from the toad and we promises we won't hurt ya," Spitz growled.

"No way we are not letting you hurt this guy," Kat growled back.

Teri cracked her knuckles and looked at the two raptors with anger.

"You two better stand down. I haven't had my tea yet!" Teri angrily said.

Spitz lunged forward but was stopped by Repton.

"Leave it Spitz we have more important things to do!" Repton said walking away from the girls but looking mostly at Kat as they left.

The Raptors left with no threat making Kat a little nervous.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the merb said hugging Kat's leg.

"Thank you for saving my little brother," said a British female girl.

Kat turned around and saw a tall, skinny green female merb.

"Your welcome," Kat smiled. "I'm pretty sure though you should be thanking Teri. She probably scared them off."

"I WANT MY TEA!!" Teri growled.

"We have some over at our table please come and sit down with us," the female merb lead the three of them to the table.

"So what brings you to WaySide?" Kat asked.

"Oh my brother and I were told to leave Merbania for safety reasons," the female merb answered.

"Yeah. Just in case the Cyclonians come and attack us and kidnap me and my sister," the small merb added cleaning of the table. He moved Teri's tea slightly.

"MY TEA!!" Teri yelled at the merb.

"AHH! Please don't kill me!"

Kat looked at the female merb and smiled.

"To tell you the truth I would rather face the Cyclonians then run away from them and besides I would rather enjoy traveling the Atmos," the female merb said as her brother cleaned more and more around the area including the window.

"Would you stop cleaning?!"

"But bacteria!"

"Forgive him."

"No worries, you know I don't know your name." Kat smiled.

"Oh my name is Nadia and my neat freak brother's name is Ultra."

"Nice to meet you Nadia, I am Katrina, but you can call me Kat. The girl on my shoulder is Rain and this little guy sleeping next to me is Lightning."

"My name is Teri." Drinking her cup of tea.

Nadia smiled. "By the way what brings you to Wayside."

"Well," Kat told Nadia about her problems of being a General's daughter and how she didn't really feel like she fits in.

"So basically you are trying to find yourself?" Nadia replied.

"Basically it and I am joining in to enjoy the ride and kick some butt here and there." Teri smiled.

Nadia looked at her brother and then outside. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Teri asked.

"Cyclonia's are right next to our ship that we are suppose to leave on!"

Kat looked at Teri and both knew what they had to do.

"We have a plan if you're willing to go with it," Kat smiled.

They told their plan to the merbs and both looked at each other and agreed.

The group left through the backroom dressed up as waiters and sneaked pass the talons and onto their skimmers and took off.

"Thank you again for saving us," Nadia smiled on the back of skimmer of Kat trying not squish Rain and Lightning.

"So where would you like us to drop you off," asked Teri.

"Well since you guys are on a search of the soul, I was wondering-"

"Sure you can join us! Is that okay with you Teri," Kat asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Teri smiled.

"Please don't go upside down!!" Ultra nervously said.   

They all laughed enjoying each others company not knowing what was in store for them ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fallen Talon

The woman landed in the front of the house where she saw the ladder with no one around it. She walked in the house and saw her mother lying on the couch.

"Mom," she smiled and then looked at her husband.

He walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry honey."

She looked around the house and saw that her little girl was no where to be found.

"Where's..."

"Outside playing with her new friend."

She looked outside and saw her little girl playing with a little boy. The two were smiling and having tons of fun.

"I just can't believe he betrayed us and know because of him that little boy doesn't have a father."

"Honey."

"I should have been there to help fight."

It was quiet until the silence was broken by the elderly woman on the couch.

"Those two kids are going to need each other."

The skies were gray with rain and the wind was rough making it hard to fly. Kat looked at her Teri and Ultra. Ultra was shivering and Teri was having problems trying to keep her skimmer straight.  
"Teri we should try and land so and wait out the storm," Kat called out to Teri, but lightning struck the wing of Teri's skimmer causing her to lose all control of the skimmer and falling out of the sight of Kat.

"TERI !ULTRA!" Nadia yelled.

Kat followed the skimmers smoke trail leading them to a small rocky terra.

"Where are we?" Nadia asked.

"No idea," Kat replied.

Rain looked around the terra and saw nothing suddenly a red shot of light came out of no where almost hitting them.

Lightning pecked his head out of the compartment and saw a red-golden skimmer behind them.

"IT'S A TALON!" Nadia screamed.

"Hang on I'll try and lose him!" Kat swerved into a small cave.

The talon was still behind him in close pursuit. Kat dodged giant rocks in the middle of the cave and soon exited the cave. She looked behind her and saw he wasn't there.

"I think we lost him!" Kat smiled.

Suddenly he jumped in front of them with his skimmer blocking their exit.

"Or not."

"So sky.." the talon said lifting his glasses.

"Wait a minute you're not a Sky Knight," the talon surprised.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not going to let you hurt any Sky Knight.!" Kat growled.

"I wasn't going to hurt a sky knight!" The talon smiled.

Suddenly the talon was tackled to the ground by Teri. There was tons of dust kicked up in the air and Kat and Nadia couldn't see a thing. Once the dust cleared and the talon was knocked out and Teri was covered in dirt.

"Teri are you okay and where is Ultra" Nadia asked.

"We are fine and Ultra is fixing my skimmer."

Kat got off her skimmer and walked over to the talon.

"What are we going to do with him?" Teri asked.

"Lets tie him up and get some answers from him," Kat answered.

They looked at each other and agreed.

The talon woke up slowly and saw three female faces.

"So what do you want from me!" the talon growled.

 "Well you are kind of a bad guy," Teri said.

"Wait you don't understand I don't work for Master Cyclonis," the talon snapped.

He looked at Kat's neck and saw a small symbol of the Storm Hawks. Nadia and Teri have noticed the necklace but didn't ask about it.

"So you are one of them!"

"What me!? No a friend of mine gave me this and I am not letting you hurt Ae..anyone!" Kat stood looking at him.

"Wait a minute why don't you work for Cyclonia?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah and why are you out here?" Nadia asked as well.

He shook off his helmet and relived his eye that was red and had metal around it.

"Okay wasn't expecting that." Teri said looking at Kat.

"I think you need to tell us what happened to you," Nadia said.

  "It all started with my father. I wanted to impress him and so I decided to join the talons squadron. Sadly my father was not impressed and I saw the horrible things that they were doing and told them I was done. They attacked me from all over and was hit from on my right hand. I fell from the sky causing me to hit my head. Luckily for me I found someone to help me. So he gave me a mechanical eye and this mechanical hand. So I fixed my skimmer and traveled Atmos trying to get away from them. So here I am," said Jacoby.

   Kat looked at everyone and smiled, "Why don't you come with us."

   Teri and Nadia looked at each other, "Really?"

   "Yea, he would be better traveling in a number then by himself. He won't be spotted easier," Kat looked at Jacoby and he agreed to stay with them.

"By the way my name is Jacoby," he smiled.

 They untied him and helped him to his skimmer. They followed Teri back to her skimmer but noticed that Ultra was not alone.

"Hey guys look it's the trader!" said a blonde haired talon.

"Oh this is good!" Nadia muttered under her breath.

"What did you say you little merssb!" growled the green haired talon.

"Hey! Watch what you are saying!!" growled Jacoby.

 Two talons jumped from behind and grabbed Jacoby and the rest of the team.

"HEY! WATCH IT!!" growled Kat.

Just then Rain jumped out of the skimmer and ran down to one of the talons on Kat's side and bit the ankle.

The talon wailed in pain and ended up knocking down the rest of the talons. Kat looked at everyone. "RUN!!"

Everyone ran to their skimmer's but were stopped in his track by the remaining talons who were not on the ground.

"No where to go now!" the talon with a green mustache growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 No Backseat Drivers/ No Hair in my Food

"I hate to do this to them since they are so happy, but I have made arrangements with a foster family to come and take care of him until everything is calm," the woman said to the older woman.

"What!"

"Mom I have to do this in order to save him and his mother."

The older woman didn't argue. "I hope you understand your daughter will be disappointed."

"I know."

She looked down at her shoes and back up at her daughter.

"When is he leaving?"

"Tonight, a squadron is going to take him to a safe location."

The talons had Teri, Nadia, Ultra, Jacoby, and Kat surrounded. There was no way of fighting the talons. The talons tied the gang up and lead them to the Cyclonian Talon Camp. Kat looked around watching the talons fixing their skimmers, and talking to one another about the battles they encounters.

Kat looked ahead and saw a huge tent with the shield. Suddenly a huge desk with sandwiches and chips came out of the tent.

"I WANTED PASTRAMI SANDWICH YOU KNUCKLE HEADS!!!" yelled an angry man.

As they entered the tent they saw that the angry man with a muscular tall man with purple hair.

"Sir we have the fugitive and found some wanderers," said one of the talons that lead Kat and her friends inside the tent.

Snipe looked at the group and smiled widely.

"Well well well looks like we have some spies!" Snipe growled as he leaded towards Teri.

Teri looked over at Kat as Snipe walked away. Kat's eyes narrowed and gave Snipe a smirk saying, "Nothing, but you defiantly need a breath mint!"

The talons laughed at the remark but were quickly silenced by Snipe's growl.

"So you think you are a funny one huh!"

Kat had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Snipe grabbed Kat by her arm and tossed her to two of the talons.

"Tie this girl up to that poll," Snipe ordered and pointed to the poll in the middle of the tent that held it up.

The talons took Kat to the middle of the room and tied her up.

"Good. Now what was I doing. Oh yeah!"

Snipe walked over to Jacoby and looked at him angrily.

"So you decided to leave the talons huh!"

Jacoby was quiet. He looked around the room and looked at Kat.

"I didn't want to disappoint the master sir and decided to leave the talons."

Snipe was quiet for a moment and then looked at the Nadia and Ultra. He walked away from Jacoby towards Ultra.

"This is not going to end well," Nadia said rolling her eyes.

Snipe picked up Ultra by his collar. "Beg for your life you little worm!!!"

Ultra shook in fear as Snipe growled with a smile.

"Hey leave him alone!" Teri begged.

Snipe looked over at Teri then back at Ultra. Suddenly one of the talons behind fell to the floor making the leader Snipe turn around quickly and saw that Kat had gotten loose from the pole.

"Looks like your guys need to learn how to tie a knot!" Kat grinned grabbing one of the talons staffs and fired a laser at Teri's and Nadia's ropes. Teri punched one of the talons behind her as Nadia kicked Snipe family jewels having him release Ultra. Jacoby tackled two of the talons to the floor and tied them up to the floor. Kat and her friends ran out of the tent knowing that the talons would be right behind them.

"We need to get out of here!" Nadia called out to Kat.

"I know but our…." Kat was interrupted by a huge carrier with two giant engines with gold strip around it landed in front of them.

"Come on!" a dog like face with blond hair peered out of the window of the carrier ship.

Kat wasn't sure until she saw Rain peer out of the ship waving at her.

"Come on guys lets go!" Kat, Nadia, Ultra, Teri, and Jacoby ran into the ship and soon the ship took off from the terra leaving the talon's in the dust.

The ship was clean and looked like the condor. It was mostly grey however and a little cold, but Kat figured since the ship was being flown by a blizzaris's local as they entered the main deck.

"Hi there eh! This little pink critter actually came up to us and was all crazy so we knew something was wrong," said the blond blizzaris.

"Yep so me and my buddy decided to come to the rescue eh," said the other blizzaris.

"We can't thank you guys enough, thank you," said Teri.

"No problem eh! Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. Names Tommy-Rave."

The pilot turned around and gave a smile. "My name is Kalu."

Kat smiled as Lightning jumped into her arms and cuddled next to her chin. "Hello little guy, I missed you too."

"Hey why don't I make you guys something to eat eh," Tommy-Rave smiled.

Everyone looked at each other and Ultra's stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tommy-Rave walked out of the room and headed into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Tommy-Rave is a professional chef and does a really good job."

"I hope there is no hair in our food," Teri said.

"No hair in his food you can trust me on that."

Tommy-Rave entered the room with chicken, potatoes, and bread. He placed it on the table and gave a grin.

"Dig in eh!"

Kat smiled and watched as her new friends ate the food.


End file.
